bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Prudence Franklin
Prudence is one of Zev's very closest friends, and the two have saved each other's lives many, many times. Zev will not tolerate anyone mistreating Prudence, and Prudence treats Zev with much of the same protective instinct. Most think that Prudence just sits on the sidelines at Zev's battles - However, Prudence is just as dangerous as Zev, and is actually a stronger Mage than he is. Prudence is in charge of managing the information of the Conquistadores Guild's Archives. She is generally good-natured and sweet, a very cute character...But if you try attacking her friends, especially Zev, then you'll be dealing with a whole new kind of mean. After what may be the longest absence from the story of any semi-major recurring character, Prudence has reappeared to help Nadle, Treveya and others rescue Klak from F-Klak. She also seems intent on returning to Zev - But only when "the time is right." Appearance The most noticeable part of her appearance is the fact that she looks like an anthropomorphic hedgehog; however, she looks very different from a certain blue speedster, specifically concerning more humanoid proportions. She looks like this because of an errant spell in the past. She has a slim frame, is quite short, has bright yellow fur, slightly spikey hair with a few bangs sticking forward but with most of it hanging down, tucked back behind her long, stiff, narrow ears that are animated in displaying her emotions, and a slightly manic look in her eyes. After several years missing - Apparently undergoing training - Many of Prudence's traits have changed, but her appearance is still distinguishably familiar. Her hair is still spikey, but longer, straighter, and now pale blonde; she is much taller; and somehow possesses a more humanoid face - i.e., human nose, more humanoid shape - Other than the ears and fur, of course. Her right eye still has only a pupil, while her left eye still possesses an electric blue iris. She also still has has lean limbs and yellow fur, and now wears a scaled, aquamarine scarf folded so that it hangs forward; a red t-shirt possessing a lightning bolt superimposed over a white oval on the chest; dark gray shorts with pale gray lines down the outer thighs; and calf-height black boots. Personality Prudence is generally cheerful, upbeat and happy-go-lucky, much like Zev. She is known for her love of sweets, one of her very favorites being cherry pie, and she adores soda, especially Cola and Root Beer. Prudence can sometimes be aloof and eccentric, and has a tendency to be late to important events or to simply miss them completely. Very carefree, whimsical, and gentle in most cases, Prudence is the kind of person to just "go with the flow"; on a personal basis, her mannerisms can seem almost alien. However, as easygoing as she is, when her friends or innocent people are in danger, Prudence will not hesitate to bring a swift and brutal punishment to anyone who would hurt them. She is known for being very loyal, supportive, thoughtful, and wise in judging what is and isn't appropriate action. Due to having been struck by it in the past, Prudence is utterly afraid of lightning, as well as thunder. During thunderstorms, she has been known to start crying in fear, or even go into fits from the terror she feels. Prudence loves many different kinds of music, and is skilled at playing the electric guitar and the saxophone. However, recent events have shown an unnervingly different side of Prudence. Resulting from a mysterious attack in the Medical Mechanica Factory that came down to Prudence alone fighting off the unknown assailant, a buried "split personality" revealed itself: Incredibly angry and dangerously unstable. However, this side seems to rarely arise, and for a very short time whenever it does. Once this "Prudence" receded again, a disturbing change took hold in Prudence. Apparently, something truly horrible has happened to her while she was absent from the game's plot...As a result, both Prudence and the unknown presence within her are terrified of being "taken back there," to the point of crying and begging like a child afraid of harsh punishment. Weapons Prudence is adept in using the ji, a type of Japanese polearm resembling a halberd, as well as a high-powered slingshot. However, to combat the "Ninth Disciple", the "Dreams of Noah" Rhoad, Prudence made use of a magical weapon that called to mind the sling used by David to slay Goliath. Rhoad herself referenced this similarity, and the girl was clearly incensed at the comparison which Prudence seemed to draw. Unnamed Magical Sling: Like any normal sling, this object is simply a strap of leather within which small stones are wrapped; whirled around to pick up speed; and then thrown with far greater speed than a human hand alone. However, the sling used by Prudence seems to possess a condition - she must first throw a series of stones as warning shots at the target, such as the eight stones she threw as a warning in its debut. In the case of Prudence's sling, it seems that the more warning shots are thrown, the more powerful its true attack becomes. This attack is manifest as a projectile of sanctified light, capable of almost completely destroying a mortal body. Its sheer power was so great that Rhoad, the Dreams of Noah, a being capable of regenerating from even the utter destruction of her body, was left unable to fight back for shock and fear. She fell onto Tyki Mikk, the Third Disciple and Pleasure of Noah, desperate for his protection: barely able to whisper "they killed me," repeatedly, before fainting. Abilities Electromagnetic Magic: With this magic, Prudence is able to manipulate electromagnetic energy, allowing her to levitate and move metallic objects, deflect metal projectiles, and form powerful electromagnetic fields around herself that block most energy attacks. *'Sonata Three: Scudo di Gloria:' Forms a spherical field comprised of beams of purple electricity arcing from front to back. This field is able to block most energy attacks, and imitates the electromagnetic field that protects most planets. Shikigami Magic: This magic allows the user to create familiars called shikigami to accomplish tasks more easily or to gain an advantage of numbers in battle. There are two usual forms -- Forming auras around small objects like leaves or pebbles that turn into the shikigami, or by writing contracts on special paper tags and then applying magical energy to the tags to summon more powerful shikigami. *'Shikigami: Leaf Sprites:' Creates a multitude of small shikigami around leaves. The shikigami take the form of small, spherical blue energy creatures centered around single leaves, with cartoonish white eyes and six conical protrusions on each one positioned like legs, arms and ears. Mainly attack by flying at the target at incredible speed and simply bashing into them with incredible force. Creating a single shikigami takes less than 1% of Prudence's magical energy, and all she needs to make them are leaves. *'Shikigami: Chimimoryo:' Creates a multitude of small shikigami around pebbles. The shikigami take the form of highly cartoonish, anthropomorphized lizards, birds and other small animals, with the pebble contained in the head. They have sharp claws and teeth, and are able to jump incredibly far and fast. The attacks Prudence has shown using these particular shikigami are Chimi-Chimi Mo-Ryo, where she directs the chimimoryo to leap onto the opponent en masse and tear into them with their teeth and claws, and Chimi-Chimi-Mo-Ryo Remix, which is a notably faster version of the last technique. Golem Crafting: By use of a workspace complete with a massive kiln, Prudence is able to craft a variety of golems via a variety of materials and tools. She uses small golems to help out around her workspace, and makes use of such materials as wood and precious gemstones in crafting their brothers. It seems that some qualities of her kiln are used to fire the golems into life. Yami no Ecriture: 'This magic involves Prudence writing a phrase on a surface with runes to have a desired effect; it's basically an in-combat useage of Enchantments. She has so far used this ability by drawing blood on her fingertip and writing with that blood and by using the tip of a bladed weapon. *'Wings: By writing the runes for 'wings' on either forearm, Prudence generates a pair of wings from her back that allow her to fly with incredible speed. *'Pain:' After writing the runes for 'pain' on the opponent's chest, by swiping the medium used to write said runes across the message, Prudence is able to inflict incredible pain on the enemy. Spirit Ally Name: '''Ibnam '''Class: ??? Typer: ??? Medium: An ornate chisel, made of rare materials. Description: Ibnam has an enigmatic and unknowable quality to him. His violet, indigo, and silver raiments cover everything of his body, but behind his golden mask with its single inset, ochre lens, one can see his curly blonde hair trailing down to his shoulders. His hands consist of slender golden claws, and his feet are naught but golden stakes. He does not speak, merely gestures slightly with his head and such when addressed. Prudence holds him in a certain confidence, and values his opinion; the two have a curious understanding between each other. Trivia *Prudence's name is unusually normal for BZPower Battles, therein making it abnormal. *The original character is property of Phil Gibson Poinko and Shon Howell king-cheetah. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev